Hope
by Sophie4455
Summary: When Astraile Kiornat and Alexander Jacques meet, they feel an instant connection. Some sort of past history shared and they are attracted to one another in a way that cannot be described. However, the past can never be forgotten and the closer they are, the more it returns back to haunt them... Hey guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! Do comment!


**Prologue**

I lay down, curled up in a ball. My head was bleeding profusely. My body was a beaten up and battered version of its former self. My heavy wings lay flat around me, some parts broken beyond recognition. Closing my eyes, I centered myself and extended my mind to feel through the tissues and fibers of my wings. The damage they had sustained was repairable. I would still be able to fly, I heaved a sigh of relief in my head. Around me, my comrades were unconscious, lying in pools of dark red liquid that shimmered with a golden glow. This was not how it's supposed to end, I thought. The last thing that passed through my mind before I blacked out was, agony, agony, agony…

The next thing I felt when I came to, a person of great strength carrying me. Where were we heading to? I couldn't tell. Moaning, I forced my eyes open. There he was, Michael. The highest and most powerful archangel since the Fall. I could feel that we were airborne. The wind and the silky feeling of moonlight soothed the pain I felt wrecking my body. "I am so sorry…" I whispered. "I failed."

Michael shook his head gently, his deep blue eyes flecked with gold gazed upon me. "You did what was right." He murmured. "Hold on, let me take you home." I could feel us going upwards. The warm and loving aura getting stronger. Michael placed me down gently at the foot of the Throne. I felt strength returning to my body, my wings healing and being mended by an invisible force.

The moment I could stand, I bowed as low as I could to pay homage to Him. I then proceeded to apologize for my failure. "I am deeply sorry, my Lord. I failed You." I could feel the intensity of his gaze. Nevertheless, the aura of love never diminished. "My child, you have not failed me. You did what you could." I felt another presence move closer to me. "What are your orders, my Lord?" Michael asked, kneeling down. A slight change of the aura surrounding the Throne alerted me. I knew something was coming, something not good. "I need you, both of you to lead the army and exterminate the human species."

Shock reverberated through me. The humans? They were a young species. Their eyes were not yet opened to so many possibilities. Why them? I thought. Michael answered carefully but surely. "Forgive me, my Lord." He bowed his head even lower. "I cannot and will not follow that order."

"No? You will do it! Release the plague alongside the angels to kill them all. My creations have failed me. They know nothing but their greed. Their lust for power. They have failed me." The Throne boomed. Our brothers and sisters were in other parts of the Meadow but they too could feel the change in the air and were sending concerned messages to both of us.

Flinching, Michael replied "Let me prove it to You. That is not true. They are young. I can teach them. You taught us that they were intelligent creatures, capable of many great things. Let me reaffirm your faith, my Lord." _"Don't do this, Michael. There is no turning back after this"_ I sent to him along with a mental image of my clasping his hands. _"Do you believe me?"_ Without hesitation, I replied with a nod. _"Then believe me when I say that I will succeed."_ "My Lord? Do I have your permission?" Michael asked again.

Another silent moment passed before He gave the answer. "I grant you your wish." the Throne answered. "You have but till the first sunrise, 20 years hence to prove to me that they are still able to feel and be more than what they are now. But, be warned, should you fail, you will live and die as one of them." Michael bowed. "Thank you, my Lord. I will take my leave now." Michael would have left had I not uttered the words which halted him. "My Lord, let me aid Michael. I too believe there is much more than meets the eye with the humans." Michael turned to me "Don't Gabrielle. I promise, I will return." Looking at him in the eye, I replied "This is my choice, Michael." The Throne was resigned as He replied. "Very well, if that be your decision." Just as we were about to leave, Lucifer, our former brightest star appeared. "Surely you cannot allow them to go to Earth as angels?" "What do you mean, Lucifer?" The Throne asked. "They should be human to feel as those beings do and teach them. How better to understand them if you are not one of them?" I held my breath as Lucifer continued. "It is not fair for them to retain the angelic glory and powers while earthbound. You should live, suffer and die as one of them!" "Enough, Lucifer!" The Throne replied. "I granted you entry into this plane as we are currently dealing with something unorthodox. This does not mean you are allowed to decree what should or should not be done."

"Lucifer has a valid point. However, the one thing that defines us all is love. If both you and Michael are able to find each other again and regain full control of your powers and memories as archangels, you will be restored to your original self." Lucifer's eyes glowed red in rage as he shouted "No! That cannot be! They must be made an example of!" "My patience has limits, be gone Lucifer" The Throne then focused onto us. "Michael and Gabrielle, lead forth to your new lives."

I had only a moment before we were separated. Holding Michael's face in my hands, I rested my forehead to his and whispered, "Remember, this is my choice as well. Don't lose faith. I will find you again." Michael returned my gesture and answered. "I have faith in you. We will succeed."


End file.
